


Mourning Day

by Neceros



Series: A Day in the Lives [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, And a whole lotta feels, Angst, Canonical Charater Death, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neceros/pseuds/Neceros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the life of Iroh's son Lu Ten.  (Or, five times Lu Ten was alive and one time he wasn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Day

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on A&A, but I have a few little drabble plot (dust)bunnies that I wanted to sweep out. This is the first in that line. The others will follow as they inspire me.

Lu Ten's mother died in chidbirth. The only thing Iroh had left was his son (his brother could not be trusted, he learned that at a young age, and his father was Firelord and could not always be a father).

 

 

 

Nine years later, Zuko was born. Iroh took Lu Ten to meet his new cousin, and was quietly proud to see the care with which his son held his nephew. “I hope,” he said in the quiet voice he liked to use to deliver small wisdoms, “that you will consider young Zuko to be like a little brother to you. Caring for a younger brother is much like being Fire Lord; you have power over the ones who look to you for guidance, but such power can often be a burden. You must look to each other for strength.”

 

Lu Ten nodded solemnly, gazing down at the tiny life he held in his hands.

 

 

 

Six years after that, Iroh was pleased beyond any measure when Lu Ten offered to help a frustrated Zuko with his Firebending. When he asked his son why he had made the offer, Lu Ten shrugged and said “Azula picks on him for being less skilled than her at Firebending. This is the best I can do to protect him.” And Iroh smiled, and suggested that he could help at their next training session.

 

 

 

Four years after that, Zuko ran up to Iroh and Lu Ten as they left Fire Lord Azulon's chambers. “So it's true? You're going to the Earth Kingdom? Do you have to?”

 

Lu Ten ruffled Zuko's hair. “Hey, we gotta do our part to help out. We'll be back as soon as possible, okay?” Zuko nods grudgingly. “Now remember to keep practicing your Firebending, okay? And don't let the trainers make you feel bad. You're gonna be great, kid.”

 

“I'm not a kid!”

 

Lu Ten gave a fond smile. “Whatever you say, little man.” He crouches down to get on Zuko's level and whispers in his ear with a mischevious smile, “And don't let Azula bully you, okay? If she pushes you, you push right back.”

 

Zuko's smile is a lot more timid, but he's clearly trying to be strong for his cousin. “I will.”

 

 

 

 

Two years later, Iroh is sitting by his son's deathbed. A small part of him wonders if his son could be saved, were they not also at war with the Water Tribe and their healers. The large part of him is numb, waiting for his son to slip away. When Lu Ten opens his eyes ( _for the last time, he knows_ ), he does his very best to be calm, though his tears and quivering mouth assure him that he is failing.

 

“Hey Dad?” His voice is weak, so weak.

 

“What is it, son? You should save your strength.” The trembling in his body shows itself in his words.

 

Lu Ten smiles with what's left of his mouth. “Not much point to that, is there?” He breaks off into a short spate of coughing blood. “Will you promise me something?”

 

Iroh could laugh that his son thinks there is anything he would deny him now, but there is no laughter left in his body. “Of course.”

 

“Take care of Zuko for me? I won't be able to do it myself. He's too nice for his own good sometimes. And keep teaching him Firebending. The royal tutors are jerks.”

 

Iroh nods, the tears streaming fast down his face.

 

“Just... I know you're gonna be sad, and maybe angry. But he's like a little brother to me. Promise you won't be angry at him because of me?”

 

Iroh clears his throat as best he can, because his son needs to hear this last reassurance. “Just as he is a little brother to you, he is like a younger son to me. And I swear to you, there is nothing he could ever do to make me not love him.”

 

 

Lu Ten dies with a peaceful smile.

 

 

 

Epilogue: Ten years after that.

 

Iroh kneels on the grass, as he has every year this day for the past seven years. He unpacks the memorial and picnic, then pauses as someone else settles beside him.

 

“It's been ten years today, hasn't it.” Zuko (Not the Fire Lord, not today) pulls out his own incense. He settles beside his uncle and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yes. And I have missed him every single day.”

 

“I miss him too.” There's a long pause. “Aang reminds me of him sometimes. I think they would have liked each other.”

 

“Mmm.” Another silence stretches out.

 

Zuko slowly stands up, leaving his comforting hand on his uncle's shoulder as long as possible. “I just wanted to pay my respects. I'll be at the shop if you don't want to be alone tonight.” He starts walking slowly away, then turns just long enough to say, “I think he'd be proud of everything you've done, Uncle.” In a softer voice, “I know I am.” He turns back and keeps walking.

 

“Zuko.” He waits for his nephew's footsteps to stop. “He would be very proud of you as well. Just as I am.”

 

Neither of them mentions the other's tears.

 

 

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home... Brave little soldier boy, come marching home._

 


End file.
